This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the effects of high blood sugar [glucose] on "oxidative stress" [damage done to the cells lining blood vessels]. Many patients with diabetes have health problems [such as poor circulation, heart attacks, and strokes] that are related to a condition called atherosclerosis [narrowing of the blood vessels due to the deposits of plaque on the blood vessel walls]. Previous studies have shown that there is a link between high glucose concentrations following meals and the risk of atherosclerosis. This study aims to investigate the mechanism behind this. The study will compare 3 different blood sugar ranges and the effects these ranges have on oxidative stress. The study will involve one outpatient screening visit and three inpatient study visits, as outlined below.